Hiding In Grandma's Coffin
'"Hiding In Grandma's Coffin" '''is the sixth episode in the ''Skyrim for Pimps series and the sixth episode of Season 1. This episode continues the "very special kind of walkthrough" for the Dark Brotherhood quest-line in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Plot The episode begins with Fün Tits shopping at Radiant Raiment in Solitude. She buys several pieces of clothing to give to other people after having taken their original clothes. This plan backfires, however, and she ends up causing a couple of townspeople to walk around without any clothes at all. Fün learns that several people aren't able to have their clothes removed at all, which greatly disappoints her. Fün Tits then continues to her second, optional, assassination target. She breaks into the Clan Shatter-Shield home, which seems to upset Lydia. She reminds Fün that she shouldn't be in their home, so Fün orders her to wait outside. She then proceeds back into the house and finishes the assassination of Nilsine Shatter-Shield. She tries to hide Nilsine's body in a basket, but is unable to get her to fit. Fün leaves the nightshade on her, gets caught trespassing, and quickly exits. She returns to the contract, Muiri, and reports that both of her assassinations have been completed and collects her payment. Fün Tits thinks that maybe Muiri will be a better conquest than Astrid, but ends up giving up that notion after Muiri disappears several times while Fün tries to give her a kiss. She leaves Markarth and returns to the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary. In the sanctuary, Astrid requests Fün's help with a "more personal matter." She asks that Fün lock herself in the Night Mother's coffin to spy on the Night Mother's Keeper, Cicero. Fün hears a lot of Cicero's mumbling at first, but then hears the Night Mother speak directly to her. However, Fün believes that Astrid is the one speaking to her. Cicero discovers Fün in the coffin, and insists she tells him why she was hiding. Fün Tits lets Cicero know what the Night Mother said to her, which surprises him greatly. Astrid runs into the room, and Fün continues to play along and tells Astrid about what the Night Mother said to her. After that encounter, she speaks with Nazir to get more assassination contacts to fulfill. She first goes to visit Bjorlam for a ride to Morthal, and discovers that he's very attractive and "all man." Upon arriving in Morthal, she proceeds to look for her target (who has been deemed "the worst bard in Skyrim" and/or "the Justin Bieber of Skyrim"). She finds Lurbuk sitting in the Inn, steals his clothes, and assassinates him in the middle of the room. Continuing to the next target, Fün Tits finds a lone chicken. She kills the chicken to test and see if the killing causes an uproar, which it does not. When she finds her actual target, Hern, she discovers that he is eating dinner with his wife, Hert. Fün begins the assassination by removing Hern and Hert's clothing. She decides that she doesn't want to kill Hern with his wife watching, so she opts to kill Hert first. Fün Tits returns to the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary and informs Nazir that all of her contracts have been completed. She is then ordered to speak with Amaund Motierre. On her way out, she passes by Astrid who, very deliberately, calls her "sister." This upsets Fün as she takes it to mean that Astrid is asserting that they will never be in a relationship. Emre suggests that Fün should try being mean to Astrid instead, to make her want to impress Fün. Video Category:Episodes